Halloween Story
by YukiYuu48
Summary: Amu is trying to figure out who's the mysteries man at hunted house party. Then it turned out to be really dark and scary. Will Amu turned back to normal? R&R


Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! I haven't posted it so long but I decided to something fun. Anyway, I hope you like it!

 **Amu's POV:**

It's October 31, and you know its Halloween. My alarm rang and opened my eyes; its 7: 30 in the morning and I'm so lazy to get up. My charas pinched on my cheek and jumped off from my bed.

''Come on, Amu-chan! Wake up!'' Ran yelled.

I rubbed my cheeks and said,''I'm still tried though.''

Miki shouted out,''Amu-chan, you know you have school today, right?''

''Yes I know.''

Dia reminded me,''What about your math test today?''

''WHAT!'' I yelled in the whole house.

I get out of my bed, brushing my teeth real fast, changed my clothes and ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw my parents and little sister, Ami. I sat down on the chair and eat my breakfast pancakes.

My mom turned around,''Good morning, Amu.''

''Morning.''

''Onee-chan! Look am I wearing today!'' Ami shouted.

I look at her, confused and didn't say anything.

She jumped out of her seat and said,''Look! I'm a lady bug.''

I smiled and said,''Oh, that costume looks good on you.''

''Thank you! What are you going to be?''

''Um… well I don't know and also, I have my math test today.''

"A test I heard.'' My dad eavesdropped.

''Why does your teacher giving you a test when is on Halloween Day?'' She asked.

''Because he's a bitch.''

''Amu!'' My mom stopped me,''Language!''

I sighed,'' Sorry mom.'' Look down to Ami,''Anyway, I mean I don't know what is he thinking of giving us a test today so.''

Ami twitching her face and made a mumbled sound. When I look at the clock, it's exactly 8 o' clock. I was in a rush of finishing up with my breakfast and thanks to my mom. I put on my shoes and run out to the door.

During at school, I came to class on time and opened the door and sees everyone is dressing up for Halloween.

One of the girl came up to me and said,''Hey Amu! Where is your costume?''

''Well, I really don't have one.''

''Come on already, it's fun with costume and beside tonight we gonna have a party in a haunted house.''

''Haunted house?''

''Yeah, I can't wait!''

She jumped very happily, I look at my best friend, Rima who looked at the window and thinking.

I came up to her and said,''Hey Rima.''

She turned to me,'' Oh hi.''

''You don't have a costume either so we're on the same boat.''

''We can use Character Transformation.''

''Oh, I never thought about that.'' I chucked.

''Duh, can't you think?'' She turned to the window.

''Well you don't have to be so rude I guess.''

The teacher opened the door and said,''Everyone take a seat and it's time to take a test.''

He gave a student to pass it down; I take it and look at the sheet. I look at the sheet; it's look really hard with all that number. Sigh, too many maths is no good for me and put my head in the table.

At 12 in the afternoon at the Royal Garden, I feel so tried from taking a damn test and sitting in my chair for nothing.

Tadese is blinking at me and asked,'' Is Amu ok?''

Rima slipped her tea and answered,''We just took the math test earlier.''

Yaya jumped,''EHH! Why would teachers give you test when is on Halloween!?''

I get up and said,''That's what Ami's said the same thing.''

''Hey! I heard that there's a party at haunted house.'' Kukai respond.

Nagi put the tea cup down and pointed to it,''Isn't it this one?''

Everyone turned and it's look like a really scary haunted house. It's look like a really dark back building that has pointy in the top of the roof. It has a circle in the middle of the front house.

''It's look scary.'' I was shaking as hell.

''Come on, Amu. Don't be a scarily cat.'' said Rima.

''Let's go guy!'' Kukai exclaimed,''Let's see how's scary is that thing.''

We walked down to the haunted house and stared at it. It feels really cold when it blew my face and smells like garbage to me.

Yaya yelled very exited.''OHHH, it looks spooky!''

''It's looks like an actual haunted house from what I read.'' Nagi responded.

''Guys, let's go inside.'' Rima said.

Everyone all agreed except me because I don't want to go inside and I felt cold.

''Amu?'' Tadese called.

I looked at him.

''Are you ok?''

I act wired to him and said,''Oh, umm… well.''

He smiled and gives his hand to me. I looked away and blushed, I took his hand and go inside. As we got inside, it's look like a big mansion that has two staircases both left and right side. In first floor, the teachers and students is setting up for tonight event.

Nagi responded,''It didn't look spooky enough.''

Tsukasa came up to them and said,''Hey everyone!''

Tadese turns to him,''Oh, Amakawa-sensei.''

He smiled and asked,''Are you guys coming to the party tonight?''

''Yeah of course!'' Yaya puts her thumb up and sparkling her eyes.

''That's great!''

I asked,''Um, are you setting up here?''

''Yes,'' he answered,''we going to have so much fun. We going to have foods, dancing, costume contest, and a lot more.''

We're all so exiting to have this stuff tonight and sounds fun too. Then, I feel something around here like something is staring at me. I looked up on the roof but nothing there.

Tadese tapped on me and said,''Hey Amu.''

I tuned to him.

''Is something wrong?''

''Oh. It's nothing. It just that I feel something but it's only just my imagination.'' I chucked.

Nagi stood up and said, ''Anyway, we're going out to lunch right now.''

Amakawa smiled,''All right, enjoy your lunch!''

When we head out to lunchtime I asked everyone what he or she want to eat.

Rima anwered,''Anything you like guys.''

''Me want sushi!'' Yaya shouted.

''Oh, that's a great idea!'' Kukai agreed.

 **Unknown POV:**

Amu and the other are heading out for lunch, while there was a strange person who standing on top of the roof. He is six feet tall and wear all black. He also wears a black cape on the back. He looked at Amu and want to capture her and smiled.

 **Amu's POV:**

When the clock hit to 8 o' clock at night, we're all came back from break and stand there.

I took my deep breath and asked,''Are you ready guys?''

''Yeah.'' Everyone answered.

We're transforming to our Transformation Character and went inside to the party.

''Welcome everyone! Happy Halloween!'' Amakawa replied.

''Thank you!'' I smiled.

He looked at us and said,''It seem that everyone transform into your Transformation Character as a costume. Hmm, interesting.''

Tadese chucked,''Well that's a smart way so that we can save money.''

''Yeah and also we can have fun!'' Yaya responded.

He smiled,''Then enjoy your night!''

I looked around the place, it seems fun; they have dancing, costume contest, spooky games, and food! I ran over to the table and have candies, cake, soda and a lot more. I grabbed a plate and pick the foods what I like and eat. When I looked around to look for my friends; Tadese is surround by girls, Rima seems having fun dance with Nagi, Kukai looks like playing games with other, and Yaya picking up food.

 **Unknown POV:**

Three girls walk upstairs to go to the bathroom but then they saw a strange person that standing right in front of them.

One of the girl asked,''W-Who are you?''

"You don't need to know, girls.'' He asked,''All I need is to lock up guys up!''

He holds his breath and spread webs to them on the wall and flew off.

 **Amu's POV:**

I sat down on the chair, eating and think about earlier what I saw. Someone snapped me, I turned, it was Rima.

''Oh hi. How was dancing with Nagi?''

" It was fine,'' Rima answered, pointed to Nagi,''and beside, Nagi is still dancing with everyone else.''

''Ahh I see. He looks like he's having fun over there.''

''Mhm.'' she turned to me,''So anyway, don't you want to do something fun?''

I didn't answered.

''Come on, Amu. Why are you here for?''

''Well I guess I don't know how to socialize with everyone.''

Rima looked at me, pulled a seat and sit down,''You have us, Amu. We're your friends and we know you well. Come on, you need fun with your friends.'' She smiled.

I smiled back and said,''Thanks Rima. I mean I feel a lot better now.''

"AHHHHHH

HHHH!" someone yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a person inside the web!"

Everyone looked back, shock and didn't know what happened. I was thinking back then, there was a mysteries guy who stared at me earlier. The lights were off and everyone was scared.

Someone evil laughed,"Hello everyone!"

The lights were back on and everyone looked at him, it actually real villain. I knew him; he's the guy from earlier. The man showed himself; he has white face with make up, wore a black hat, and black hair.

"Now everyone, don't be scared. I just wanted to know that I'm going to destroy you all!"

He holds his breath and spread the web on all of them. They tried to runaway but the web stopped them.

He laughed and said,"Finally, my plan is working!"

"Not on us!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

We all gather together and ready to fight him.

"Who are you?"

"We're Shugo Chara! We're trying to save everyone's lives."

Rima sweatdrop,''That's wired."

"Huh? I don't have time to think about it you know!"

"Come on, Amu! Say something else!" Yaya responded.

The man gets headache from these girls and chucked. They all looked up on him.

"Well everyone, I guess all of you guys have to defeat me first.''

"Yeah we are!" Yaya exclaimed.

He blew the web at them but everyone dodged it. I used Heart Rod and aim at him but he dodged it. Rima used Juggling Party to aim but he destroyed her power and used the web on her.

"Rima!" Nagi called.

He smirked at him.

"Why!" he yelled,"Blaze Shot!"

He aimed at him but he missed it.

He laughed,"What's wrong? You don't know how to aimed?"

He used the web to attack him and stick it to the wall next to Rima.

"Two down, four more to go."

"Stop right there!" Yaya exclaimed.

He turned to her,"Come at me then."

"Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies!"

She aimed at him but he smirked, you stupid girl. He jumped off and put web on her.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai yelled.

He turned and stopped his power. Kukai sweat a little, what.

"You can't defeat me." He puts on the web on him and stick it to the wall.

"Two more to go." He looked at me, creepy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want anything. I want is to DESTROY YOU!"

He used the web to aim at me but Tadese protected me.

"Holy Crown!"

He tried to protect her but his power disabled and caught.

"Tadese!"

He looked at me,"Don't worry, Amu. You'll find a way to save everyone."

He is lying down on the floor. I sat on the floor and cried.

"Why? Why am I the last one?"

I put my hands on the face and cried.

He laughed,"Well because you're the special one."

I'm confused what he said. He landed on the floor, walked up to me, and bend down.

"I don't understand."

He holds my chin and look at him,"Because you're the only one I need."

My eyes opened, I didn't know what to say. He puts his hand on my stomach and used his power to destroy me.

"Stop right there!"

I turned to the window it was Ikuto. He stands outside and tried to save me.

"Who are you!"

Ikuto smirked,"You don't need to know." He jumped and landed on the floor."I came here to save my lover."

"Ikuto." I smiled and blushed.

"Well you need to get me first you little cat."

He used the web to aim at him but he dodged it and stands to the poll.

"Heh, you're good." He smiled.

Ikuto smiled,"Get me then."

He disappeared and Ikuto didn't know where he go until then he felt behind his back.

He turned and said,"Slash Claw!"

Ikuto slashed on his face and see all the blood, dripping down on the floor.

"Damn it!"

"This means I win." He smiled.

The whole places turned back to normal without him to use his power. He got arrested and goes to jail. I feel happy that Ikuto is here to save me. Everyone is alright and went back to the party. My friends came up to me and smiled.

Tadese wondered,"Who save us, Amu?"

I smiled,"Ikuto!"

Tadsese looked at him, shocked,"Ehh! Why him?"

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Umm, not anymore."

"We don't mind that Ikuto coming and save us." Rima respond.

"Yeah," Nagi agreed,"he's part of our group."

"Yup," Kukai and Yaya sais together.

Tadese smiled,"You're right."

"Come on, guys! Let's dance!" Yaya exclaimed.

We all dance together even Ikuto too. I'm having so much fun at night and even with everyone else. Ikuto came closed to me and kissed. I blushed and turned away. He's started laughing at me but I don't mind. I still love him anyway. Anyway guys, Happy Halloween!

Please R&R! I have grammar but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :D 


End file.
